Limpiando la cocina
by Ellewan
Summary: Ese día Eren aprendió que a parte de la cara de caballo, Jean también tenía el cerebro de uno. Por otro lado Levi descubrió una nueva forma de castigo bastante entretenida para los cadetes más idiotas de la historia.


**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, pues esto lo escribí en un ratito libre que tuve entre clases, jejejejeje se me ocurrió y pues aquí lo tienen. **

**Muchas gracias a todos (as) las personas que me dejan lindos reviews, me motivan a seguir con este pasatiempo, de verdad me alegra mucho. Como dije antes, mis otras dos historias las actualizaré próximo al fin de semana, casi están listos pero debo corregirlos. Disculpen si aquí se me ha ido alguna falta ortográfica o algo fuera de lugar. **

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna realmente.**

**Dedicado a: Askarsha, la primera herrrrmosa persona que me dejó un review, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Disfruten:**

* * *

El verano se hacía sentir con propiedad en aquel viejo cuartel de la Legión. Nunca fue tan incómodo portar las correas de los equipos como en esos días, en los que tan pronto sales de la ducha empiezas a sudar.

Justo en esas condiciones, lo peor que podría pasarle a un cadete era que le ordenaran/castigaran con limpiar la puta cocina, ese lugar embarrado de un penetrante olor a carbón y sazón quemado en las tardes. La parte más caliente del castillo, donde el sol se colaba inclemente por todas las ventanas como si quisiera asar a cualquiera. La única persona que disfrutaba esta tarea era Sasha, porque aprovechaba para atragantarse con las sobras del almuerzo.

Pero esa tarde, Eren se sentía como la persona más imbécil del universo. ¿De dónde había salido la _estupenda _idea de pelearse con Jean en las duchas por haberle arrojado un jabón a la cara? Por accidente (y muy mala suerte), patearon una cubeta vacía que fue a dar precisamente al rostro del sargento Levi que entraba al lugar en ese momento.

Justo acababa de bañarse y ya tenía que volver a ducharse. Eso, o recibir una _maravillosa_ paliza cortesía del sargento Levi (que ya estaba de mal humor), argumentando que es una falta de respeto andar con el uniforme puesto, sucio y apestoso.

-¡Muévete, inútil! -Exclamó Jean sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Eres un tarado, no sabes limpiar con eso!-

-¡Cállate!.-

-¡Cállate tú!-

-¡Derramaste el agua sucia! ¡Qué torpe eres!-

-¡Entonces no me empujes, infeliz!-

-¡Eso estaba limpio!-

-¿Piensas que está limpio o acaso estás ciego?! ¡Si el sargento nota toda esa grasa pegada a la meseta nos hará lamerla hasta quitarla!- Pensar que podían cooperar en armonía para hacer la mínima cosa era un magnífico cuento de hadas, tan fantástico como los unicornios.

Así se pasaron dos largas horas en un tira y hala limpiando la cocina.

-Hay que botar esa porquería -Jean arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco, señalando con su dedo un tanque enorme, cargado de desperdicios de comida, agua putrefacta y otros desperdicios nauseabundos. Sin lugar a dudas, la peor parte de la cocina, aquella que todos dejaban al final queriendo escapar. La esquina maldita de la cocina.

-…- Eren observó con horror ese enorme envase mal oliente, ese que esperaba a gritos ser librado del suplicio que suponía la inmundicia que contenía. Sostener eso hasta el vertedero, varios metros fuera de la cocina, era sinónimo de….

1. Vómito, su estómago se hizo un revoltijo de solo pensarlo.

2. Contaminación, se cortaría una mano si por accidente la sumerge en esa cochinada.

3. Asco, ni el pútrido aliento del titán que lo tragó se comparaba al olor de esa cosa.

, debía ser tóxico.

-Oye Eren, mira que va a llover muchísimo.-Sacó la cabeza por una ventana comprobando su sospecha y seguido sintió que su vida era iluminada.-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Podemos tirar todo eso por la puerta de atrás, casi nadie camina por ahí y la lluvia se encargará de lo demás!- Afirmó como si le hablara del evangelio de Sina.

Vaya, nunca imaginó que le agradecería algo al cara de caballo.

-¿¡Y qué esperamos?! -

Lo que ninguno pensó, es que mientras ellos conspiraban en contra de la higiene y la salud de todos, el sargento se encaminaba hacia la cocina desde afuera, dudoso de que fueran capaces de terminar por su cuenta y sin necesidad de _"incentivos". _

-¡Esto pesa más que el sargento!- Se quejó Eren tratando de no respirar mientras entre los dos cargaban el barril del terror.

-Un momento…¿Lo has cargado?! ¡Eso suena muy gay, Eren!- Se burló como pudo Jean caminando también con dificultad hasta la puerta.

-¡Cállate!- Finalmente llegaron a la puerta.

-¡A la una…- Se miraron con complicidad.

-¡A las dos…- Un poco más y terminaban.

-¡Y a las treee!… ¡Eeespera! ¡Mie…mierda! -Exclamaron espantados casi al mismo tiempo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Nunca pensaron que frases como "El enojo le salía por los poros" o "Le hervía la sangre" podían llegar a ser tan literales.

Y es que jamás, nunca, de ninguna manera posible se imaginaron que justamente cuando arrojaran los desperdicios, el sargento estaría entrando a la cocina por ESA puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Deja vu.

Estaban malditos, salados, hechizados…. dos condenadas veces en un día tenían que toparse con el sargento en el **peor** momento posbile. TODA la basura que arrojaron por la puerta le cayó encima, empapándolo, si hasta podían distinguirse restos de arroz, migajas de pan y sobras de carne untados en su cuerpo, con una cáscara de papa coronando su cabeza estilo "Miss basura". Más asqueroso imposible.

-…. -El sargento casi podía evaporar el líquido descompuesto con el calor de la furia que emanaba de su ser. Apretó su mandíbula hasta sentir dolor. Respiró hondo espantado, sintiendo como sus fosas nasales se derretían con la fetidez que se deslizaba cruelmente por su nariz. Sintió con asco unos cuantos frijoles descompuestos deslizarse a todo lo largo de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos querían explotar y de paso, convertirse en algún ácido que derritiera las cabezas de los mocosos que tenía en frente, ok no.

-¡S….señor! ¡No….no…..!- Eren no pudo sostener el balde por más tiempo, al sentir como todo el apoyo que tenía de parte de Jean desaparecía. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, más aun cuando giró hacia Jean notando que éste ya no estaba. El maldito hijo de su santa madre salió corriendo como gacela.

No había avanzado más de 3 metros fuera del alcance del más pequeño, cuando una piedra, peligrosamente grande impactó su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Eren ni siquiera se percató cuándo su superior se movió, pero ahí estaba, más furioso que nunca, mirándole con intensidad con una mueca aterradora, sus piernas temblaron y cedieron ante su peso, era presa del pánico y temía por su integridad física y mental. La de Jean no, se lo merecía por abandonarlo y proponer su ridícula idea.

-…- Lo peor de todo es que el sargento no decía nada, no hacía nada, solo estaba allí parado, mirándolo cual bomba de tiempo.

-…¿Con que a esto le llaman "limpiar"?.- Abrió su boca al fin sintiendo asco y con miedo de pasar su lengua por sus labios sin querer.-Necesitan disciplina, urgentemente.- Continuó.

_"Los golpearé hasta que me pidan por más."_

-¿S…señor?!- Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto y le miraba como cordero en el matadero, hasta pensó en suplicar por su vida y llorar como niña pero eso sería muy poco hombre... hasta que sucedió.

Posó sus ojos en un grano de arroz pegado justo entre sus cejas, que se movió cuando Levi hizo una mueca para continuar hablando…

-Jejeje…-Sin poderlo evitar Eren entre sus lamentos soltó una risilla, y es que la escena de por sí asquerosa rozaba en lo ridículamente cómico.

El sonido seco de un golpe resonó en todo el patio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEn la bibliotecaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Eren me necesita!- Mikasa se levantó de su silla aventándola en el proceso y se tiró por la ventana.

-…¿Qué?- Armin apenas alcanzó a sentir la brisa tras el movimiento brusco de su amiga. Salió corriendo detrás de ella, algo andaba mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVolviendo al patioXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Más fuerte!- Gritó Eren.

-¡No los escucho, basuras!-

-¡Señor, más por favor!- Exclamó Jean con un preocupante chichón en la cabeza.

-¡No me convences, pedazo de mierda!-

-¡Quiero más, señor!-

-¡Por favor, no se detenga!

La escena parecía realización de una de las más oscuras fantasías de Hanji, que a una buena distancia se estaba partiendo de la risa.

Levi golpeaba a los cadetes con un pedazo de madera de dudosa procedencia, sucio. Sus "víctimas" exclamaban súplicas que a los oídos de un tercero fácilmente se podrían mal interpretar. Precisamente esos gritos llamaron la atención de medio cuartel, todos los curiosos se reunieron a cotillear el espectáculo a distancias prudentes.

Algunos partidos de la risa, otros sentían lástima de los chicos, a otros les daba igual. Menos Mikasa, a ella tuvieron que sostenerla entre Armin, Connie, Mike y Reiner. Ni el mal olor que despedía el sargento la asustaba.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Aburrido? ¿No? Pues me dejan saber sus opiniones :P**

**Recuerden que estoy dispuesta a recibir peticiones (para fics cortos), sugerencias, lo que sea :D**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
